


Promises

by pulchritudinous_ryeonggu



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Emotionally Hurt Ryeowook, Lightly Codependent, M/M, Protective Jongwoon, Semi-Possessive Ryeowook, They cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 10:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4915192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pulchritudinous_ryeonggu/pseuds/pulchritudinous_ryeonggu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been Jongwoon that saved him. The others didn’t realize what was going on, but Jongwoon did.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ryeowook you’re the baby, you’re not allowed to be sad.”</p>
<p>“ Why are you crying, you have no reason to cry, stop crying and smile.”</p>
<p>“Only smile Ryeowook that’s it, let us take care of all the negative emotions and be happy.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s normal to not be happy all the time, but when happiness is being forced upon someone, it’s only a matter of time before they crash and burn from holding everything in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises

It had been Jongwoon that saved him. The others didn’t realize what was going on, but Jongwoon did.

 

 

_“Ryeowook you’re the baby, you’re not allowed to be sad.”_  
_“ Why are you crying, you have no reason to cry, stop crying and smile.”_  
_“Only smile Ryeowook that’s it, let us take care of all the negative emotions and be happy.”_

 

It’s normal to not be happy all the time, but when happiness is being forced upon someone, it’s only a matter of time before they crash and burn from holding everything in.

 

 

Ryeowook glared up at the ceiling. Apparently he wasn’t allowed to get stressed, mad, or sad. He knew that they meant well, but still it wasn’t fair.

 

He’s allowed to have emotions. He is human too.

 

The door to his bedroom opened to reveal a angry Jongwoon, and when the door closed with the two of them alone in Ryeowook’s room, the anger was replaced with concerned sad eyes. Eyes that were pitiful and understanding.

 

It took a small whine from the younger of the two for the elder to rush over to the one on the bed and pull him into his arms. Ryeowook, once in Jongwoon’s secure grip broke down, finally letting tears of built up stress escape his eyes.

 

Jongwoon asked him something but Ryeowook couldn’t comprehend it right now, his mind was a mess and all that mattered right now to him was that Jongwoon was here.

Lovely Jongwoon, his rock that kept him grounded, the one that always looked out for him above anyone else, sweet sweet Jongwoon. Always listening to him when he had a problem and stopping at whatever he was doing to help him with anything.

 

The one that wouldn’t ignore him when he wanted to cry, and he would never tell him not to true, but instead he was the one that told Ryeowook to get angry and to let his emotions out, let the world see him without a smile for a few moments.

 

_‘Ryeowook you're human, you're allowed to cry and get angry. You’re not a plastic doll.”_

 

Is what Jongwoon always told him.

 

He felt a hand comb through his hair and comforting whispers leave Jongwoon’s mouth. Ryeowook grabbed Jongwoon’s shirt and clung onto him. He felt like a child in a parent's embrace but he didn’t care.

 

He was having a breakdown and Jongwoon was the only one that he had.

 

The door opened, and he heard Jongwoon growl something out at the person standing with the door open, Heechul? Leeteuk? it was one of them because they got closer not listening to Jongwoon at first, but then the elder let out a yell that got whoever it was out of his room with the slam of a door.

 

Familiar hands found their place on his head again ,and the small fingers combing through his hair continued their work from before.

 

The whispers began again, whispering tender words of love and protection. When he felt Jongwoon shake, he realized that the older was crying.

 

Ryeowook froze, making Jongwoon cry was the last thing that he wanted.

 

Looking up, he saw sorrowful eyes staring down at him with endearment in them. Those eyes the held so many emotions off camera, off stage, hidden away from everyone but Ryeowook.

 

Apologize came rushing out of each of their mouths,

 

“I’m sorry I left you all alone.”  
“I won’t do it again.”  
“You never called so I though. I’m sorry, I’m sorry”  
“I never wanted to cause you pain, I’m sorry”  
“You alone with them, I sorry”

 

“I’m sorry I’m not strong enough.”  
“I’m sorry that I can’t always be happy.”  
“I’m sorry that I didn’t call you.”  
“I’m sorry for making you cry Jongwoon.”  
"I’m so sorry for making you cry, please don’t cry, i’m sorry.”

 

A kiss is what finally silenced both of their apologies. The kiss was to let the other know that no matter what the other would always be there. Ryeowook broke the kiss, again crying with fresh tears falling from his eyes, he buried his face in Jongwoon’s neck, and his arms went around the elders neck with an iron grip.

 

Jongwoon pulled Ryeowook onto his lap, and curled one arm around the others waist, he leaned into Ryeowook's neck whispering choked promises and kissing lightly along the skin of Ryeowook’s neck. His free hand pushed the others head further into his neck.

 

“I promise i’ll never leave you again.”  
“I won’t let them talk to you like that again.”  
“They will have to destroy me before they take you away from him.”

 

Ryeowook just let out sobs at each promise and Jongwoon gripped him tighter.

 

Ryeowook was sure that with Jongwoon here to hold him down, he would have died long ago, and would have floated away.

 

But sweet Jongwoon. Lovely Jongwoon, perfect Jongwoon, _his_ Jongwoon would always be here for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Cross Posted From AFF+LJ
> 
> Written for my dearest lovely @ryoong9 (I hope you enjoy this)
> 
> I don't own the characters, only the plot
> 
> I know that I supposed to be writing kyuwook right now but... Yewook is so much more fun to write personally.
> 
> Needless to say, I hope that you enjoy


End file.
